


The Other Brother

by aleysiasnape



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Slow Burn, Space AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:22:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23535979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleysiasnape/pseuds/aleysiasnape
Summary: Jane realizes that she had picked the wrong brother.
Relationships: Jane Foster/Loki
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26
Collections: Tropes & Fandoms 2020





	The Other Brother

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Tropes and Fandom roll on 4/4/20. I picked trope Space AU and pairing Loki/Jane. Came up with this drabble. I used Grammarly for my beta any mistakes it didn't catch are mine!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

Loki was bored. He was pacing back and forth in his room, waiting for the healers to leave. He and his brother Thor found Jane, unconscious next to the bi-frost. _How did she get here?_

"My Prince, she is awake and is asking for you," the healer interrupted his thoughts and left the chamber quickly.

Loki walked swiftly into the room to see Jane propped up on his pillows, eagerly looking around.

"Loki, hi!"

Loki quickly sat down next to her, took her hand in his. He did his best to remain calm, "You had us worried! Thor is talking to Mother and Father to let you stay here. Have you no memory of getting here?"

She furrowed her eyebrows and thought. "I did ask for Heimdall to open the bi-frost. I wasn't prepared how fast it was traveling alone."

"Well, that's a relief! We thought something had gone array. And…" Loki's voice trailed off as Jane kissed him.

"I should have picked you!"

"Well, you still could! I'm single!"

Jane blushed. "Let's see how this goes!"


End file.
